


Different Motel, Same Story

by Reebeewrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AU, Blood, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marijuana, R&R Connection - Freeform, Shotgunning, not graphic but there is mention of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reebeewrites/pseuds/Reebeewrites
Summary: A sequel toA Motel Moment.Someone has been following the crew and Ryan is determined to get his hands on the brat. That is, until he sees the face of the man he's chasing. Now, it's personal.





	Different Motel, Same Story

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned this is a sequel to Motel Moment, although this could probably be read as a stand-alone piece. This takes place around two years after but that's fairly loose.

“Are you _following_ us?!”

The growling voice rang through Ray’s ears as he tried to swallow. The hand clutching his throat against the wall was too tight for comfort. His arm hurt, the searing pain of a bullet wound nearly drawing his attention away from his assailant. He raised his hands above his head in an innocent gesture.

“Look, Rye, I can expl-“

“Like hell you will!” Ryan spat out, cutting off the other’s sentence. “Have you been following us this whole time, you sick fuck? You better explain or God help you, Ray, I’ll end you here and now.” His voice sounded serious, like he would actually do it, but Ray knew he was bluffing. Others may think Ryan would kill anyone without hesitation, but Ray knew he was safe. Bullet hole aside.

“Rye- Ryan listen, man,” he started, staring into furious eyes. “Calm down man, take it easy, can’t we just be chill?” Ray was trying his best to edge the older man off him. Ryan’s hand was still at his throat and it was not letting go.

“No, Ray,” he started, “I’m sick of always doing it your way. You never think of anyone else, this time we’re doing it _my_ way.” Ray took a moment to mull over that statement. He was pissed but didn’t want any more harm. He tried to collect himself.

“Now’s probably not a good time for me to say ‘look who’s talking’ so I’m not going to do that and instead just ask, what the fuck do you want, Ryan? Let me go and we can talk if you want, but here isn’t exactly a good place and I’m still bleeding out from where you shot me, idiot.” Ryan instinctively looked down at Ray’s arm. It was his left arm, above the elbow. Ryan’s shot hit exactly like he had wanted it to; enough to graze the boy, but not hurt him too badly. He just needed to slow Ray down, just enough to catch him. He didn’t worry about shooting him, Ray has certainly seen worse, and Ryan knows that from experience.

“Look,” Ryan said, softer and with just a hint of compassion, “if I drag you to a motel, how do I know you won't run away again?” Ray could see the hurt in his eyes.

“Because I’m here now,” Ray said, “Because I never left.”

 

 

Ryan let go of him.

 

 

 

 

 

“Room 210,” The attendant said with no emotion. She was clearly unfazed by the two men, so they must not have looked too awful. Ryan had attempted to wipe off most of his face paint off on the inside of his shirt, and he gave Ray his jacket to hide the blood stains. Ryan took the key card from her with a short ‘thank you’ and headed upstairs, Ray only a few steps behind him.

Ray was silent. He knew he had fucked up big time, and frankly, he really didn’t want to be on Ryan’s bad side, but it appears it was too late for that. He felt slightly weighed down by the large jacket on his body. The damn thing was huge on his slender frame and he was certain he looked awful. Ryan silently unlocked the door and let Ray inside. He immediately laid down on the bed with a sigh of relief. Ryan only shut the door and stared him down.

“Sit up you sack of shit, it’s not too late for me to kick your ass, you know,” Ryan said, rubbing at his temples. As Ray sat up on the bed, Ryan hopped up and sat on the desk to face him. “I hope you know you’re not off the hook yet.”

“Yeah, I know.”Ray said, as if it was a regular conversation. “So, how’ve you been? It's been a while.” He said, nonchalantly.

“Fuck, Ray,” He said, clearly exhausted. “Apparently you know how I’ve been because you’ve been fucking following us. That’s been you every time hasn’t it?” Ray sighed fully aware he’d been caught red-handed.

Ryan had been trying to get his hands on their stalker for a while now. The crew was pissed that someone was interfering on all their takes. And just who did this punk think they were, trying to help the Fake AH Crew? The others wanted to interrogate him, but Ryan had only wanted blood. Or rather, that was before he saw Ray’s face turning the corner. He recognised him instantly and knew he couldn’t let him get away again.

“It was an accident the first time. Remember when y’all hit the MiniMart on the corner of 6th?” he paused. “Yeah, well, I was in the neighbourhood, and when I saw you guys getting your ass kicked, I figured it couldn’t hurt to take out a few cops for ya.”

“Holy shit Ray, that was over a year ago!” He buried his face in his hands. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself. “You’ve been around… for that long?” Ray felt guilty. Something he hadn’t felt in a long time. God, he needed a joint or something -he wanted out. He had changed his mind, he wasn’t ready to see Ryan like this, so exposed and upset. “Wait a minute,” Ryan said, looking Ray head on, “you were just out in the neighbourhood with your sniper rifle?”

“Okay, so I may have been hired to take out some guys.” Ryan looked exasperated. “Yeah, someone knew you guys were gonna hit that place, but I swear I didn’t know it was you guys when I took the job!” he said defensively, raising his hands up in an honest gesture. Ryan didn’t know what to say. If he were in his right mind, he would have been trying to figure how someone knew where they were going to strike, but right now he couldn’t focus. “Look, I helped you okay, and I got in some serious shit after that job. I think the main thing to remember here is that I didn’t shoot, unlike some people I could mention.” He said giving Ryan a slight side eye.

“I’m sorry you made me shoot you, man, but when I saw my chance to catch the punk that was watching us, I took the damn shot.” Ryan didn’t like shooting Ray, but it had been necessary.

“Nah man, I get it.” Ray responded, understanding fully.

“But why did you follow us, I thought you left for a reason.” He was bordering on being upset or angry, but he was mostly confused and hurt.

“I did, but after running into you guys, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I was hired for more jobs in the area, so I watched silently. But you idiots kept hitting bigger spots, nearly getting killed, I had to have your back. I don’t have enough fingers to count how many times I’ve had to save Gavin’s sorry ass since leaving. It’s infuriating that I’m still doing this.”

“But why keep coming?” Ryan asked. “Why did you keep it up?”

“Because we both know I care about you, okay? -And after helping once, I couldn’t stop thinking about what if I wasn’t there, you know?” Ray was dishevelled, to say the least. He subconsciously rubbed at his arm, only to wince back in pain as he forgot he had been shot.

“Why not come back then? –I mean if you’ve been working all the jobs, why not come back and get a cut?” Ryan was tired. His eyes hurt and he wanted to sleep but he couldn’t look away. The small boy was still sitting on the bed in his jacket, and there was nothing he could do but sigh and listen.

“I knew I wouldn’t be welcome back, and I left because I didn't want to get attached-“

“Yeah, but I think you know it’s too late for that,” Ryan cut in. Ray frowned, displeased with Ryan’s attitude.

“Look okay, I can’t stand the thought of being around you. I’m _scared_ Ryan, and it sucks. I haven't been able to stop thinking about the crew –about you, not since the last time and...” Although he ended with an ‘and’ he had nothing else to add. His voice was getting caught in his throat and he desperately wanted Ryan to say something, _anything_.

Ryan stood up and moved over to Ray, his tall figure loomed over the smaller man. He gently reached down and began to remove his own jacket from Ray’s slender frame. Ray didn’t speak, except for a soft “shit” as the jacket snagged on his wound. Ryan placed his hands on Ray’s shoulders looking at him. Ray only looked down at his own hands, resting on his knees.

Ray could feel his eyes begin to water, whether from pain or raw emotion he couldn’t tell, but he refused to cry. Ryan’s hands slide down to his wound where he gently removed the torn strip of shirt they had used as a bandage. Ray didn't know he was holding his breath until he had to let it out. He watched Ryan examine the wound. It wasn’t serious, just flesh, and it didn’t appear to have any bullet fragments in it. As Ryan rubbed his thumb over the tear, Ray bit his lip in an attempt to silence himself.

“It’s stopped bleeding, and it's not too deep. We can clean it up tomorrow and you should be okay.” Ryan straightened up, he hadn’t even realised he had bent over to look at Ray. Their eyes met and there was a moment where they both tried to decide who should speak first. Ray opened his mouth to say something when the harsh sound of Ryan's phone rang through the room. He stepped back in surprise and pulled the device out of his pocket. “It’s Jack,” he whispered before answering.

“Hello,” he answered. Ray smiled to himself as he eavesdropped on the conversation. “No, I have another job, might not come back tonight.” Ray could hear her voice and tried not to laugh. Jack was always looking after them. “Sorry I didn't tell you guys. Also tell Gavin he’s lucky to be alive, the little shit.” Ray could hear Jack’s laughter and a soft ‘have fun killing’. Ryan hung up and looked up at Ray, but Ray spoke first.

“Good to see nothing has changed.” He said with a smile on his lips.

“Yeah, they’re all still idiots.” He said. “Except Jack.” He added on at the end.

“Except Jack.” Ray agreed.

“You know you weren’t an idiot,” Ryan said as he stepped back up to Ray.

“Do you actually have plans tonight, or…” Ray trailed off.

“That depends, Ray,” he paused. His body tensed as he became serious. “What are we doing here, Ray? What are we doing?” Ray took Ryan’s hands in his and gave them a gentle squeeze.

“What do you wanna do?” he asked playfully.

Ryan was hit with conflicting emotions. He didn’t want to fuck and run. He didn’t want to lose Ray again, he didn’t think he could handle it. He froze and stood there, Ray’s hands in his. Ray looked up and saw the confusion on his face.

“Ryan,” He said, drawing Ryan's attention back to the matter at hand. “I never left. I’ve always been here, you know that now. I don’t plan on leaving.”

 Ray wasn’t sure if Ryan was understanding what he was saying. He thought he had lost him when Ryan withdrew his hands, but he quickly realised he was wrong when they immediately went straight to his face. Ray felt weak being kissed by Ryan. This was far different from the first time. He swore he could feel Ryan's pulse through the strong hands on his face. When he realised he was being an idiot, he quickly placed his hands on Ryan's hips, pulling him closer and deeper. It strained his neck slightly to kiss from this angle, with Ryan looming over him, but there was no chance in hell he was going to stop.

Ryan pulled back and swiftly pushed Ray up on the bed. He quickly climbed up as well and began to kiss deeply once again. Ray could feel Ryan’s strong hands on either side of his body pushing into the cheap mattress. Ray felt absolutely _weak_ under Ryan’s control. He had never felt like this before. Soft noises and harsh breaths escaped through his lips as Ryan moved down to kiss at his neck. Ray could feel the soft tickle of stubble rubbing on his neck. It was uncomfortable, but by no means unbearable. Plus, he was slightly preoccupied with other thoughts. Ryan sucked and nipped at his skin like there was no tomorrow. They were in their own world, completely unconnected.

Ryan again pulled back to readjust his position. He pulled up to straddle Ray, who let out an “oompf!” at the sudden weight. Ryan yanked his head back to give Ray a sharp look.

“Look, I’m not saying you’re fat, but you're still heavy, dude.” Ray said staring up at him.

“Do you want me to stop?” Ryan asked.

“Fuck no.”

 

 

 

Ryan woke up in an empty bed. He looked around the room and felt sickened. He was pissed, not at Ray, but at himself for falling into the boy’s trap. He should have known; Ray was a proven flight risk. He rubbed his hands through his loose hair and cursed under his breath. Kicking off the sheets, he got up and began to pull on his clothes. As he began to button his jeans, he heard a voice.

“Finally up, Rye-bread?” Ray asked from out on the balcony. Ryan practically jumped out of his skin. Ray pulled back the curtain and Ryan’s heart nearly stopped. “What, you didn’t think I had up and left, did you?” Ryan was taken aback.

“Yeah, kinda.” He said bluntly. Ryan was so surprised by Ray’s presence that he had nearly missed the joint in Ray's hand.

“Sorry man, I just went out to light up, didn’t want to wake you.” He said acknowledging Ryan’s drifting eyes. He looked at Ryan with disappointment. “Did you really think I would run?” he asked ashamed and saddened.

Ryan felt bad for doubting Ray, but he didn’t think it was without reason. “Can you blame me?”

“Guess not,” he said slowly with hesitation. “I just thought I had proven myself last night.” He said as he settled his hands on the band of Ryan's jeans. He hooked his thumbs in the belt loops, careful not to drop his still lit joint, and gave Ryan a soft kiss.

“You did…” Ryan started. “I’m just bad with trust.” He said as he placed his hands onto Ray’s arms, careful not to hit his wound. Ray started to kiss him, slow and languid.

“Mmm, I know.” He whispered out against Ryan's lips. He pulled back, eyes fluttering. He starred at Ryan’s still shirtless chest. “Fuck, you're hot.” He said biting his lip.

Ryan smiled but detached himself from Ray’s clingy arms. He turned his back to the other to go get his shirt. He pulled it onto his body and went back to Ray.

“You know you're ridiculous, right-” he started before Ray’s mouth was pushing at his forcefully. Ryan obliged, opening his mouth into the kiss, but quickly regretted that decision as Ray blew out the smoke he was holding in. Ryan didn’t cough, but began to choke for a second, unprepared for Ray’s exhale. As soon as he realised what was happening, he took a deep breath letting the smoke fill his own lungs. He broke the kiss and blew the smoke upward. “You're a piece of shit.” Ryan said looking down at Ray with displeasure.

“What Rye, ya never blaze up before?” Ray laughed, smiling at himself.

“God,” Ryan said, looking up and thinking, “not since college I don’t think…” at this, Ray began laughing hysterically. Something about a young Ryan smoking was hilarious to him, and he couldn’t contain himself.

Ryan looked at him quizzically but ended up laughing along with him before taking Ray’s hand into his own. He slowly brought the joint to his lips and took a drag before kissing Ray. Ray lead them back to the bed, where they sat in silence kissing and shotgunning for what felt like forever. There was nothing but soft sounds and peace in the room, far different from how things played out last night.

It didn’t go any further than that. As much as both of them were willing, they were far too tired and Ryan ended up falling asleep in Ray’s lap. Ray laid there content as could be, slowly brushing his fingers through Ryan's soft hair. He smiled alone as he contemplated the big question of where do they go from here. He couldn’t join the crew again, that was out of the question, but he also couldn’t leave Ryan. Still, he knew Ryan would never leave the crew, he had made that abundantly clear. He thought about his life now, thought about the jobs he's been taking. He was doing pretty well for himself. He was happy and content to work alone, but perhaps he could still hang around with Ryan; maybe do a few jobs together here and there. They were undeniably a good team. And hell, there was nothing saying they couldn’t hang out outside of work either. The idea sounded strange to him at first, that they could see each other without the need for someone to die. It was such a normal concept, and he began to see their relationship in a new light. They didn’t have to work together to be together. He smiled and placed a soft kiss on Ryan's head before allowing the tiredness to take over him. He slept peacefully.

When they both finally awoke, Ryan sat on the bed as he watched Ray pack up. He watched him load his weed and bloodstained clothes into his weapons bag, a bright pink duffel bag with “#1 soccer mom” embroidered on the side. Ray was never one for subtlety. Ryan’s eyes, though, were more focused on Ray’s slender hands then the god awful bag. He finished and swooped up the bag onto his shoulder. Their eyes met.

“I, uh, got another job I need to start setting up for tonight.” Ray said hesitantly.

“Yeah, and I should get back to the crew before Jack thinks I died or something.” Ray let out a small chuckle.

“Not to be like, a huge teenage bitch but,” he started as he grabbed Ryan's hand, scribbling on the palm in pen. “That’s my number, call me sometime?” he asked sheepishly. Ryan looked down at the digits on his hand before laughing. Ray smiled but began to speak as Ryan stopped. “I, uh, was thinking about us earlier and well, yeah just call me okay? Or text maybe- but yeah, let's talk, okay?” Ray was trying not to appear nervous but it wasn’t working.

“Of course,” Ryan said, still looking at his hand. Ray lifted his face up and gave him a short sweet kiss on the lips before heading to the door.

“If you need me, I'll be around, promise.”

And then the door shut behind him. Ryan had watched him leave, he could have said something but he didn’t. He quickly jolted to change Ray’s number in his phone before it rubbed off his hand. He remembered calling Ray over and over after he left. He kept calling, always greeted by “It's BrownMan of the Fake AH Crew, leave a message, or don’t, I probably won't answer anyway.” until eventually he was greeted by “This number is no longer in service”. He didn’t call after that, but he never deleted Ray's number. He thought about calling right away, but decided against it. Instead, he stared at the number and wondered what Ray wanted to talk about. He said he was thinking about their relationship, which made Ryan wonder if he should be thinking too. All he knew was that he wanted Ray, but that he couldn’t leave the crew. They would have to work something out.

Ray headed out with new found confidence. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this happy, however, he was having a hard time with his gig that night, as he found himself more than a little distracted. He couldn’t stop thinking about Ryan. Regardless, he lined up the shot and pulled the trigger with no hesitation. As the nameless victim fell to the ground, Ray couldn’t help but envision himself working with Ryan again. He wanted to feel the rush, the exhilaration. He wanted to blow shit up, shoot cops from the back of a motorcycle, and catch their breaths in a back alley smiling. He would gladly follow Ryan anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> The more I read this the less I like it so I feel like I should post it now before I change my mind. It took forever to finish because I kept debating whether I should write a sex scene or not and I tried but trust me it was bad, you should be glad I scrapped it. I'm not super proud of this, so I may come back to it at some point but I think for now I'm done. (I also have an idea for a potential bonus chapter, there was a cute scene that interrupted the flow but I like it so idk may add that on later.) Any feedback is always appreciated, and feel free to suggest a prompt or something, I've mostly been working on my Voltron Curling AU but it's been a lot of work so I wouldn't mind having other small projects to work on too :)


End file.
